The present invention relates to novel bubble-producing devices for producing bubbles from a bubble-forming liquid, such as soapy water. The invention also relates to a kit including a toy gun, e.g., a toy water gun, and a novel bubble-producing device to produce bubble targets for the toy gun.
The production of bubbles is a fascinating phenomenon to view, and a wide variety of toys and other amusement devices have been developed based on this phenomenon. A simple type of bubble-forming device includes a loop carried at one end of a wand, which loop is dipped into a bubble-forming liquid (e.g., soapy water) and then waved through the air to generate a series of bubbles during each such operation. Various more complicated manually-driven devices, as well as electrically-driven devices, have also been developed which blow air through a loop, after having been dipped into a bubble-forming liquid, to produce a series of bubbles.
Colored soap bubbles are particularly fascinating to produce and to observe. A serious drawback in producing colored soap bubbles is the fact that, when the bubbles burst, they leave a stain which is sometimes difficult to remove. Recently, dyes have been developed capable of producing colored soap bubbles that do not leave stains. One form of such colored soap bubbles, called “Zubbles”™, has been named the “Innovation of the Year” for 2005 by Popular Science (December 2005 issue, Page 7); and Reader's Digest referred to it as one of the “Best Innovations” of the year in 2006.
New constructions of bubble-producing devices are continuously being developed to increase the amusement value of such devices, and also to simplify the construction of the devices for low-cost volume production.